flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Raiha
Raiha (雷覇, Raiha, Viz: Laiha) is the lone member of Uraha Rai. He is the second strongest of the Jyushinshuu. Appearance Raiha is a rather handsome young man with long brown hair (black in the anime). He wears white, ninja-like garb, sandals, and a headband around his forehead. Personality Raiha is the most decent of all the Jyushinshuu. In the tournament, it is speculated that he killed none of his enemies, and was shown even shaking hands with one of his defeated opponents. Raiha is very easy going, and at times can be very silly. Raiha's reason for following Kurei is because Raiha is also a descendant of the Hokage clan, making him a distant relative to Kurei. However, he is a descendant of those who fled the battle that ultimately destroyed the Hokage clan. The reason for Raiha's fierce loyalty is be believes serving Kurei, the rightful heir to the clan, is the only way to make up for the cowardice of his ancestors whom he is deeply ashamed of. This respect is returned by Kurei, who speaks to Raiha quite casually, suggesting they may have been friends, as well as leader and subordinate. Raiha once stated that he was as useless as a lamp during the day, leaving some, most notably Fuuko, to believe he was perhaps an unskilled fighter. However, when determined, Raiha is merciless and cutthroat, as shown when he executed Soukakusai when the latter was begging for mercy. In reality, Raiha has two sides to himself; the casual, friendly side that most see, and the darker, more ruthless side he shows when fighting. Part in the Story Kurei's Mansion Arc He first appears in Kurei's mansion and tells Mori Kouran has ordered Kurei to leave, later stopping Neon when she was about to kill Kaoru Koganei, telling her that he was only a kid. Ura Butou Satsujin Arc He returns as the only member of the Uruha Rai/Uruha Ikazuchi (Uruha Thunder) participating in the Ura Butō Satsujin meeting Fuuko for the first time, serving as her guide in a mansion, later saving her when she fell into a room and accidentally pressed the "release water" button. He single-handedly defeats all his opponents in Ura Butou Satsujin until he went against Uruha Kurenai (Kurei's group), where he forfeited. After that, he watched Uruha Kurenai vs. Hokage, where Hokage won. After Kurei lost, he ran off somewhere and disappeared. Sealed Lands Arc He returns to rescue Fuuko from Sōkakusai, a man who was obsessed with her to a point that he sucked her into his urn. When he discovered that Fuuko was in the urn, Raiha willingly jumps in it, making Sōkakusai believe that he had defeated Raiha and that Raiha was a fool. However, while Raiha was in the urn, he managed to bring Fuuko back to her senses and break themselves out of the urn. Before breaking out, however, they see all the women that Sōkakusai had trapped and killed. Because of that, Raiha coldly kills SoukakusaiChapter 191 page 17. After killing Sōkakusai, he goes with Fuuko to rejoin the other Hokage members, where Kurei later goes to find and kill Mori Koran. There, it is discovered that Raiha had actually left to disable the bomb inside Tsukino Mori's body using Raijin after Kurei lostChapter 206 page 12, predicting that Koran would try to kill her no matter who won. He also tells Kurei that Tsukino had been taken to a safe place, so Kurei wouldn't have to worry about her. During the battle against Mori, who had now merged with Tendou Jigoku, Raiha successfully senses a hidden Aoi and throws his blade near his head, warning Aoi not to interfere with the fight. He also amicably chats with Renge about Mori's new form, asking her what she thought of it. When the grieving Fuuko renews her will to fight after Hisui's death, Raiha is visibly excited. However, he parts ways with Team Hokage with Kurei, staying by his master's side. SODOM Arc In the last arc, he appears after an old fortune teller told Fuuko that death awaited her. When she ignored it, he gave her a piece of paper. Later that night, she went over to the forest, where the fortune teller waitedChapter 222 page 10. There, she discovers that the old fortune teller was really Raiha. He told her that she was inferior, and fighting Mori Koran would only kill her, leading to a fight. They fought for three days straight, until she finally cornered him. Then, as a reward, he gave her the Fuujin's primary stone, which he had been using to seal his Raijin. At SODOM, he comes to Fuuko's rescue one last time, equipping Raijin to destroy the robots that targeted her while she was unconscious from her earlier fall. He eventually fights Fuuko again, but loses after Domon lends Fuuko some help. After the two Hokage members leave, he is confronted by Neon about the blood pact he, Neon, and Jisho had made some time back. During Kurei's fight against Tendou Jigoku, Raiha and Neon arrive to help him. It is unknown what happens to him after Kurei disbands the Uruha. Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Raiha is extremely fast and agile in battle, as seen when he completely dominated Noroi in battle without using his madogu. Even Mikoto theorized that if Raiha had been serious in his fight, Uraha Kurenai may not have gotten away so easily, hinting that Raiha was indeed frighteningly powerful. He has even caught Fuuko, Hokage's fastest fighter, off guard multiple times. Ninja Weapon Specialist: Usually, Raiha uses shuriken, as well as a ninja sword that he is able to cut through steel with in battle. Madogu Raijin.jpg|Raijin Raijin Spirit.jpg|Raijin's spirit. Raijin Control.jpg|How Raijin controls his user. Raijin (雷神, Thunder God) is Raiha's madogu. It is Kaima's equivalent to Fuuko's Fujin. It is also a gauntlet like madogu that coils around Raiha's arm, and gives him the ability to control and generate electricity. It has three smaller stones embedded in it, as well as a central core that bears the kanji for lightning. The central core of the Fujin can be used to seal Raijin's full power, keeping it in check. Raijin's tail enters Raiha's body in order to manifest it's true form. The spirit of Raijin is a quadrupedal, savage creature with a large horn on it's head. While it's tail is inside Raiha, it makes it's way to the brain in order to gain control over him. In order to reach it's peak, Raijin takes Raiha's energy to increase it's power, so in a way, Raijin is a madogu that uses it wielder, not the other way around. Marchen Awakens Romance In the series Marchen Awakens Romance, there is a shadowy picture of a form that looks like Raiha, but it is later revealed to be Galian, the former leader of Luberia. Still worthy to be noted is that Raiha and Galian have similar appearances, such as the the katana they both wear on their backs and also that they both use electrical based attacks References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Uruha Category:Jyūshinshu Category:Uruha Rai Category:Uruha Hokage Category:Male